User blog:Aspensprite/Redstripe x Bella Litter (SKC)
Hint: click the names! Tryouts end 12/14/18 (Friday at 9:35 PM) Kittens will be due/born 12/16/18 (Sunday) Tryout Form ———— Discord User: Kitten of Choice: Why Would You Like To Roleplay This Kit?: Any Changes?: Activity (From 1/10): Current Ocs: Rules ———— You may make up to two forms. Do NOT beg or guilt-trip, it’ll lower your chances for you getting a kitten you desire. Not first come first serve. Must have an open oc slot for one character. Please don’t drift from the kittens personalities drastically, and do NOT change their designs. '---------------------------- Copperkit - A small shorthaired light brown and russet colored calico male with bright orange eyes that are very similar to his father’s own, along with his eyes and appearance all together. In short, Copperkit is almost a clone of Redstripe. - Copperkit can be confident and determined with a brave and imaginative attitude, along with being very civilized with others. He however can be very reluctant with his actions unlike his father, As well with being a little bit shy and being easily flustered as well. Copperkit can however be the liar of the group despite being such a sweetheart and a dork, as well as being the goofball. He can be dishonest when he wants to, and is actually a pretty good liar like Redstripe’s father was. Copperkit however is only dishonest when he needs to be and depending on the situation he is in. He can also be defensive from others words, but it is quite rare to make Copperkit very angry. - Being the youngest sibling of the family, Copperkit looks up to Alderkit and Dovekit for guidance and making decisions. - Copperkit is the shortest sibling, along with having pointy ears inherited from Redstripe’s grandfather. - Copperkit is rather curious of who his father was, almost always asking his mother, Bella, questions related to him. - Copperkit likes to race his siblings, hoping to beat them one day, as well as sparring with Alderkit. - Copperkit’s favorite prey are hares. - Copperkit is a skilled climber, which he inherited from Redstripe. He also dislikes water a lot, since he thinks it ruins his pelt. - Copperkit loves stargazing, just like his father. This adds up to his nightowl trait, being quite active and wakeful at night just to see the beautiful stars and constellations, along with the bright moon. - Copperkit has the shortest tail compared to his siblings. - Copperkit has the longest pair of claws compared to his other siblings. - When it comes to inheritances, Copperkit is a mix of Bella and Redstripe when it comes to personality. '---------------------------- ' Alderkit - A dark grey shorthaired male with darker stripes and emerald colored eyes. - Alderkit tends to get bossy with Dovekit despite him being younger than her, which often gets the two into short spars and small arguments. Alderkit seems to win the spars and arguments with Dovekit too. - Alderkit is rather adventurous and fidgety with a risky attitude much like his father, and doesn't get along with others too much despite being talkative, along with having a smart mouth with others if he becomes angry. He’s rather competitive and independent, hating to lose in activities or games. Alderkit can also be quite the troublemaker for his antics. - Alderkit is somewhat curious of who his father was, sometimes asking his mother, Bella, questions related to him. - Being the second youngest sibling of the family, Alderkit often attempts to guide Copperkit more than Dovekit does to show who’s the best sibling for Copperkit to look up to more. - Alderkit most of the time ends up screwing things up when it comes to guidance saying dumb things, in the end with Dovekit always the one to guide Copperkit in the end. It’s almost like a competition between Dovekit and Alderkit to see who is the best older sibling for Copperkit to look up to, only that Alderkit started this and Dovekit doesn’t care or participates at all. - Alderkit’s favorite prey are frogs. - Alderkit loves to hum and make music beats with the chirping birds. - Dovekit and Alderkit are hinted to be rivals, yet it’s unknown. - Alderkit has the longest tail compared to his siblings, which could be used for sparring to trip his opponents. - Alderkit is a rather high jumper, being able to jump higher than any of his siblings. - Alderkit loves having friendly rivals. - In the end, Alderkit inherited a mix of his father’s and mother’s personality. His appearance was mostly inherited from Bella’s mother, Biscuit. '---------------------------- ' Dovekit - Dovekit is a silver-white colored shorthaired female with beautiful golden eyes. - Dovekit is quite mature considering the fact she is the oldest of her siblings, along with being pessimistic and firm as well. She’s emotional with herself and others however, along with being blunt and expressive with others too. She’s considered having a fierce nature, along with being a little sensitive, somewhat like her father. While having a loyal nature, Dovekit can most of the time be sassy, cooperative, and welcoming to others as well. She can be creative with her thoughts, as well as being dedicated for what she does. - Dovekit is the least curious of wanting to know who her father was, only asking her mother, Bella, a little bit of questions related to him. - Dovekit dislikes Alderkit’s childishness when she is in a bad mood. - Being the oldest sibling, Dovekit has a lot of responsibility when it comes to her younger siblings such as looking after them, helping them follow the right path, and teaching them what’s right and wrong. - Dovekit is the most logical kit out of all the siblings, picking the most common sense choices and reasons. - Dovekit’s favorite prey are birds. - Dovekit likes to draw in the dirt or sand with her claws to express her emotions. - Dovekit sometimes wonders whether or not she should be a medicine apprentice or warrior apprentice. - Dovekit is a fast runner, able to win in a race with her siblings singlehandedly. - Dovekit has inherited majority of her father’s personality, while inheriting her mother’s looks. '---------------------------- ''' Category:Blog posts